no, anakin, you cant adopt the baby droids
by pressyglue
Summary: Heyo once upon a time a wanted to read a mm/sw crossover, however they DONT EXIST. I decided that needed to be rectified immediately. Title came from the dream I had that inspired this fic. Want more? Gimme feedback, and you'll get it. Hope you enjoy this awful story!


"Master, are you sure this is the place? I don't sense anything here."

"Did you give your droid the correct coordinates, Anakin?"

"I gave him what you gave me, Obi-Wan, you saw. Still, this hunk of junk is what we're checking out? Doesn't look like a force nexus. It's, what, a century old at least? Look, one of its sides is blown out. Artoo will have to put up some force fields before we can even step foot there without pressure suits."

The two Jedi were sitting in the cockpit of the _Twilight_ , facing the objective of their mission. A large and rather clunky looking cargo ship,wrecked for nearly half a standard century. The coordinates they were given happened to be near to the final distress beacon from the emergency systems of the _Mountain_ , presumably the name of the twisted husk floating past their viewport. The reason they were there was the fact that the coordinates were the location of a massive force explosion. It was such a dense amount of force released that even half a galaxy away on Coruscant, the smallest Jedi youngling on the creché could describe the location to less than half a light year away.

Obviously, such an event needed to be investigated by the order, and who better to send than the chosen one himself, along with his former master and current padawan. Especially since they're on leave from the front.

Ahsoka was tinkering with bits and pieces of machinery she confiscated from their last encounter with Separatist droids, leaving her masters and the astromech droid to deal with this latest problem of intrigue.

Their transport shuddered to a halt and the short machine rolled over to the tall humans. He turned towards his master and beeped inquisitively.

"Yeah, that's what we're here for, Artoo. We'll need you to go over there and activate a couple force fields so we don't suffocate when we board."

Artoo chirped, then whirled around and made for the airlock. Once in between the two doors, he used a small manipulator arm to press the door open button, launching himself into space with a screech of coded terror.

"Anakin, did your droid just fire himself out of an airlock without equalizing the pressure to deep space? Why would... Never mind, I don't think I want to hear where he learned that. Honestly, how you two manage to keep a fighter intact is beyond me."

Ahsoka wandered out of the room she had closed herself into and stood next to her master and his master. She was toying with a small, flat cylinder of metal that looked to contain a sort of magnetic mechanism or some other type of disruptive field generator.

"So, Masters. I don't sense anything, and I know I always beg so go on missions with you guys, but I'm really close to replicating this bit of tech, and I don't want to go with because that means taking a break from it, so can I stay on the ship and not come with you both?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, familiar with the girl's rambling when she has some other absorbing idea on her mind. However, like she herself said, Ahsoka always begged to be included, even on the smallest of missions. Anakin just smiled and nodded at her, proud that his padawan was following in his footsteps with tinkering. He really is not expecting much from this mission. Maybe it's some ancient holocron or something that was on the ship when it was destroyed. There's no danger in the force, after all, and not much else that could survive in a vacuum is force sensitive. Better for her to fiddle with some seppie tech and learn something than investigate a burned out ship and maybe kill a few droids if they were lucky.

The girl spun in place and walked back to the room, already completely engrossed with the object in her hands. Her two masters turned to watch as the barrel-shaped droid struggled to slow down a piece of metal it had unintentionally sent slowly drifting towards the _Twilight_. Successfully redirecting the junk, Artoo returned to his original intention and moved himself towards the ruined ship. He gently floated himself into the open wound of he missing side and beyond until the two humans could only see the reflections of Artoo's thrusters off of the metal surfaces of internal components.

The droid quickly found an old style plugin access and connected to the wreck, fortunately finding that the ship had enough power for force fields and oxygen generators to come back online. After ensuring the ship was safe for living passengers, he reactivated the gravity generators as well. Artoo dropped to the metal deck and turned to signal the all clear when he perceived some loud clanks and what seemed to be the cry of a child?

 **Master, I think there are children onboard! I heard two mettalic clangs and a sound of pain. It does not register as a recording, but my sensors are not detecting any life forms.**

 _"...Alright Artoo, we'll be right over to look around. The fields are up?"_

The astromech whistled an affirmative and moved over to the docking port to wait for the Jedi. The _Twilight_ reached the metal mess and swiftly connected, allowing the two humans to step on board the anomalous vessel.

"Okay, buddy, lets go look for your kids."

The droid spun around and rolled down the hallway, two sets of footsteps in sync behind him. He twisted his dome back and forth, sweeping for the source of the cry.

"Children? Anakin, are you sure your droid isn't malfunctioning? I don't sense any living creature."

"Neither do I, master, and Artoo doesn't either, but he heard something, and we were sent to check out the ship in the first place."

The droid in question had stopped to open a blast door that was only half closed. In triumph, the small droid rolled through the opening and turned the corner, only to let out a digital scream and jump back. The two men hurried forward, brandishing their lightsabers. What awaited them in the corridor was certainly not what they expected.

Two small children stood in the hallway, an expression of fearful surprise on the smaller and of startled protectiveness on the larger. The two boys were extremely similar, almost certainly brothers. They were both clad in what appeared to be black bodygloves, not unlike what the clones wear under their armor. The getup terminated at their wrists and climbed all the way up their necks to end at the children's jaws. The legs of the jumpsuit were tucked into large metal boots in blue for the younger boy and red for the older. They both had the same shade of brown hair and the same crystal blue eyes, which seemed to glow electric from beneath the taller ones styled bangs. The little one gripped his brothers loose yellow scarf and stared wide-eyed at the adults.

Anakin reflexively extended his awareness to the younglings to observe their mental states as well only to recoil in shock at what he sensed.

 _Droids! These kids are droids!_

He took an aggressive stance and glared at the childlike imposters.

The bigger droid said something to the other in a language none of them could recognize. In synchronization, the two... transformed. It couldn't be described any other way. From the top of their heads, a glow swept downwards, leaving a new outfit in its wake. The littler was clad in light blue armor with a darker blue pelvic plate and gloves, matching the boots. Upon its head was a helmet of the same colors. The bigger emerged from the glow wearing grey armor with gloves and a band around its waist colored to match its footwear. The helmet was red as well, with a white pattern adorning the front. A dark visor obscured its eyes. The yellow scarf it had been wearing was still present.

Obi-Wan recovered from his momentary shock and took a step towards the droids. The red one wrapped its right arm around the others small waist and tugged the childlike machine against its side. With its other hand, the taller droid reached into the rubble behind it and grabbed a white and red shield and held it tightly, obviously ready to defend. The blue one shook its apparent fear from its features and opened its mouth. It said something that tilted up at the end like a question, but in a language unknown to the two Jedi and astromech. Seeing that the tall humans had stopped approaching with looks of confusion on their faces, it spoke again, another question, but this one with new shapes to the words, perhaps another language. This went on for a couple minutes until the droid seemed exhausted of things to say and both their synthetic faces were just as confused as the organics opposite to them.

"Artoo, could you understand any of that?"

The astromech swiveled his dome to face his master before responding.

 **No, I was not able to translate -**

Halfway through his explaination, Artoo was cut off by a gasp from the little droid. It turned to face the red one still protectively holding it against its side and again spoke animatedly in the language only the two seemed to understand. The taller one seemed to contemplate what was said, then nodded before facing the other three in the corridor.

 **Greetings.**

The red droid was whistling and to Anakin and Artoo's surprise they could glean meaning from the melody. It was a form of binary without the accompanying beeps and machine noises, still vaguely understandable to those fluent in the mechanical tongue, but lacking less clinical terms than what can be communicated with more than just whistles.

 **My designation is DLN-000 and this unit has the designation DLN-001. Identify yourself and supply current coordinates.**

Artoo queried these two units for more information and received pings back on a short distance frequency. The round droid bleated the new data to his master, who shared it with his.

"Artoo says that the droids are classified as 'Lightbots' and the blue one is Rock and the red one is Blues. And the singer wants to know where it is."

"Anakin, you can understand that thing?"

"Yeah, it rattled off their designations and asked for ours. Artoo, tell them exactly where they are. In the custody of the Jedi order. If they resist, they're gonna be scrap!"

The droid relayed the message in whistles and beeps which the two droids obviously understood. The blue ones eyes widened and the red ones lips thinned. It leaned down to press its helmeted forehead against the littler ones with a burst of some sort of hyper close distance communication and then reluctantly lowered the shield and released its companion. Blues took a few slow steps forward, Rock close behind.

Suddenly at some unseen signal, Rock turned and sprinted down to the other end of the hallway, accelerating much faster than any living being could. Blues raised his shield and planted himself in the center of the hall. Anakin and Obi-Wan lunged as one toward the droid, light sabers raised. They swung downward expecting to slice the little droid into quarters when the red one shifted its shield and the sabers bounced off.

" _What?_ "

The Jedi surged forward again, determined to defeat this droid as swiftly as possible. Anakin lured the shield to its left while Obi-Wan struck at its now unprotected right side. Faster than he thought was possible for a droid, the gloved hand shot out and caught the bottom surface of the cylinder in its grip, stopping the blade in its tracks. Surprise froze Obi-Wan long enough that the droid was able to flip the saber out of his grasping fingers and back the way the two Jedi entered.

Meanwhile, Anakin pressed his saber against the shield to no avail. It simply skittered away from the spot he placed it and glided off the curved shield. Once Blues turned his complete attention to his other opponent, he pushed hard enough to throw the human back a few feet.

 **I will not damage you. It is against my programming and therefore an impossible goal to achieve.**

Obi-Wan faced Anakin in expectation of a translation.

"Really!? How do we know you aren't a Separatist? Maybe you're just lying to gain our trust!"

Artoo whistled a translation to the droid from where it was plugged into the aging ship, attempting to locate the other.

 **Term 'Separatist' unknown. Unit designation DLN-001 and I have activated approximately 38.65 hours ago at this location and -**

Blues was cut off by a powerful force sweeping him off of his feet and backwards down the long hall. He attempted to identify the source of the... something that moved him but came up with errors as there was no weight or pressure sensed, no airflow or orientation shifts measured, and no energy fields detected. He twisted and launched himself off the ceiling with powerful legs, sprung off of the floor with a hand, and landed in a defensive crouch. Meanwhile, the taller human had angled himself towards the bearded one and spoke in a suspicious voice.

"The droid says that it has no idea who the separatists are and won't harm us because its against its programming. And that the two of them woke up here a standard day and a half ago. How did it get here then?"

Suddenly, Obi-Wan sighed with a smile and faced the corridor entry.

"The droids will have to tell us themselves. I have a feeling that our red friend will come with us if we have his companion. Ahsoka, please join us, if you would."

The girl stepped into the doorway with a proud smile on her lips. In her arms she carried the inactive blue droid. Upon seeing Rock in such a state, Blues jumped and growled out something in his language. He quickly remembered the others couldn't understand him and repeated the sentence in a song, emotion somehow forced into technical terms.

 **What has been done to my brother?!**

Ahsoka twitched at the strange fury from an unfeeling machine and explained as she gestured with purposeful wavy motions to the droid deactivation bolt stuck to the little droids neck.

 **There's another for you.**

Artoo's translation was almost missed as the mysterious droid dropped to his knees and shut down.


End file.
